Umbrellas and Skateboards
by sushicakes
Summary: Who knew umbrellas, skateboards and a box of pink and purple flower designs can make Sasuke go crazy and worry about Sakura.


I was bored and this might not make sense... oh well. -sad face-

Sasuke is a bit OOC in this. I'm really bored. lol

I don't own Naruto because all my saved money is going towards college!

* * *

**Umbrellas and Skateboards**

by sushicakes

* * *

"Wait wait, Sakura start from the beginning!" Ino and Sakura sat at the local bakery as they quietly sip their drinks and eating Sakura's favourite delicious pastries. "Haha, alright Ino, if you want."

* * *

As Sakura walks along the Summer breeze and carrying a bag of things she needed. Well, what every lady needs. Happily humming a tune, she continues to walk to Sasuke's house. As she approches, she lets herself in and makes herself at home. Now, don't think she's breaking and entering. Sasuke and Sakura has been together for about a year and there wasn't much of a problem of her going into the manor when he's not there. She also got him to actually use more words than just 'hn' and 'Aa'.

As she is preparing dinner, she hears a door opening and quickly goes and see who it was. "Oh Sasuke-kun! Just in time for dinner too!" She quickly ran back to the kitchen and put the final touches. Sasuke walked into the living room and put a box of pastries which were filled with whip cream, strawberry and chocolate chips, which are her favourite. "Sakura, I told you, you don't have to make dinner..." He told the pink hair girl as he hugged her from behind and she replied, "Oh! It's alright I don't mind and plus you must be hungry after a full day of training with Naruto."

Taking a piece of chicken, Sakura sets one on Sasuke's bowl and one for herself. He took a bite as Sakura looks at him. Chew chew.

"Mm. What kind of spice did you use?"

"Just regular black pepper and a little bit of rosemary."

"It's good." And he went back to his food. Sakura decided she would ask Sasuke later about something but when she left, she had forgotten.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the girl. "Hey Naruto." The blond hair boy looked at Sakura and wondered why she was acting so calm like instead of her usual loud self. "Eh, Sakura-chan why are you so like... down?" He asked and Sasuke also looked at his girlfriend. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind me Naruto."

Of course, Kakashi arrived late and had told them to just train with each other or go do something else. All three went their separate ways.

* * *

Sakura walked into Ino's family flower shop and as she waited for Ino to finish up her customer order, she looked around the flower shop. Her light blond hair best friend walked towards her and the two went to the local bakery.

"What's up Sakura? You sounded worried on the phone." Ino asked.

"Sorry. Its just... I need some advice..."

"Advice? Is Sasuke not having his-"

"Oh my God Ino no not that! We have and oh my... ANYWAY, how do I tell him that I-" Sakura replied.

"Wait! If he's not you know then are you..."

"Oh my GOD Ino! Listen! How do I tell him I need to put some you know... umbrellas and skateboards at his house?" Ino looked at her with her eyes widen. "Oh simple! Just be like 'Hey Sasuke-kun I'm going to be leaving some things at your house" or just hide it somewhere."

"What if he finds it?"

"Then confront him! Educate him!" Sakura thanked Ino and headed towards back to the Uchiha manor.

.

.

.

When Sakura entered she saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the couch and Naruto eating the leftover pastries that Sasuke had bought yesterday for her. She walked over to the boys and sat down beside both of them. They were watching some show about a sponge living under water and is best friends with a starfish.

"Hey Sasuke... can we talk in your room for a second?"

"Why not here?"

"Well, it's private and Naruto over there..."

"WOAH! What about me? ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO BE TALKING ABOUT ME? OH MY GOD DO YOU NOT WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE SAKURA-CHAN? I SAID I WAS SORRY ABOUT EATING YOUR PASTRIES! I'LL EVEN STOP EATING RAMEN! JUST PLEASE I LOVE YO-" Naruto yelled but Sasuke interrupted him. "Dobe. I don't think it's about you."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW TEME!" Sakura facepalmed. "Naruto, it's not about you, it's just between Sasuke-kun and I okay?"

"Oh okay Sakura-chan."

.

.

The couple walked into Sasuke's room and shut the door. He sat on his bed and waited as Sakura paced around his room.

"So uh, Sasuke... there's something I need to talk to you about like I mentioned..." He nodded. "Well, let's see... it's about me and uh.. let's just say that..." He looked at the girl who seemed to be confused right now. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I need to leave some things at your house for in case of emergencies."

"What things?"

"Uh... some umbrellas and skateboards..." Okay now he was thinking this girl was crazy. Umbrellas and skateboards? Why on Earth would those help in case of an emergency?

"Umbrella and skateboards? What do you mean?"

"Well um... they are like code names for something! Don't worry it doesn't really concern you much!"

"Then why ask me?"

"Well, what if you find them and go 'wtf is this!' so yeah." He looked at the girl even more confused, Sakura sighed and walked over to her bag and pulled out the bag she was carrying yesterday. She took out a pink and purple flower designs on a box and give it to Sasuke. "Pads? What on Earth is this for?" Before Sakura could explain, all of a sudden he gets up, leaves the room and goes into the living room with the box! Sakura ran after him before he got to a phone or worse, Naruto.

.

.

"Eh Sasuke what is this! Why are you holding a girly box!"

"I don't know... Sakura gave me this..." They both looked at the box once more before a hand slapped the box away from Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke-kun! Why did you all of a sudden leave the room!"

"I wanted to know what it was and I don't know... I thought the dobe might know."

"Really teme! You thought I knew! OMG I AM SO LOVED TODAY!" Naruto was jumping with joy, Sakura ignored the ramen boy. "Sasuke, that box that says 'pads' is for me for my monthly lady thing." Sakura didn't use "-kun" which Sasuke had noticed and this means she is serious about this.

"Pad? Monthly thing? What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Sakura ignored Naruto again. "Sakura, are you in trouble?" Dammit Sasuke! Aren't you suppose to be a genius or something! Facepalm. "Argh! Screw you guys, I'm leaving!"

* * *

"So wait, you told him about umbrella and skateboard as code names AND showed him a box?" Ino slammed her hand on the table. "Why didn't you just say 'Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm leaving some pads and tampons here because you see I have this thing us female have called, A PERIOD!'" Sakura looked at the girl and spoke, "I felt so embarrassed Ino! What if I had to explain it to him!"

"Well you educated that boy! Go forehead and come back to me once you tell him! GO!"

Sakura ran to Sasuke's house and noticed that he was alone and no Naruto in sight. She walked to him and cleared her throat. "So Sasuke. The whole pads, umbrella and skateboard yesterday... they are code names for something like I mentioned..."

"Aa."

"Umbrella means tampon and skateboard means pads. Do you know what they are?" He shook his head. Sakura began to tell him about the whole monthly period that females have and surprisingly, he listened to everything and when she finished, she asked him if there are any questions. "So you _bleed_ for about a week? And use these_ things_ to help not ruin your underwear?" Sakura blushed at the part 'your underwear'.

"Yes. That's why there are some days where I-" Sasuke interrupted Sakura and was sweating like mad, he even had his Sharingan turned on. "SAKURA. WE NEED TO GO SEE TSUNADE NOW! YOU NEED HELP." Sasuke quickly grabbed her, putting her on his back and ran out the door to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"WOAH wait, he actually said underwear and freaked out because you're period goes on about a week?" the blond asked laughingly before taking her last sip of her tea.

"Yes and Tsunade had to actually explain everything that I explained to him and now he's just at the house freaking out a bit still." Sakura sipped her water and Ino said, "Wow, who knew Sasuke can freak out like that and just imagine when you're pregnant and have to give child birth."

Sakura giggled and replied, "Well Ino, I'm pregnant."


End file.
